


Lucy

by IvyCpher



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Jay Gatsby Lives, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Jay Gatsby takes in a dog from off the streets with his partner, Nick.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Lucy

“Oh come on, old sport,” Gatsby pleaded, grabbing Nick's hand. “What did you expect me to do? Leave her out in the streets?”

With a sigh, Nick looked back at Jay with one of those annoyed looks he generally had with most of his partner's antics. But in all honesty, he couldn't find a real reason to be annoyed right then except for the fact that Jay had just sprung something on him.

The ‘something’ being a stray dog.

A dog that Gatsby said to have found in one of the back alleys of Queens. Why he was in those alleys, Nick had no idea and Jay wasn't one to tell him.

“No- not at all, it's just that you always seem to jump into things like this. Where is she now?”

“Benny, the butler, is in the guest room giving her a quick wash. Poor thing was filthy.” Jay shook his head. He gently pulled Nick into him and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Had you found her and not me, I'm sure you would have done the same, Nick."

With a sigh, Nick closed his eyes and let his head rest against Jay's chest. "You aren't keeping her, are you?"

Jay pulled away ever so slightly, "Of course I'm keeping Lucy!" He said indignantly.

It was at that that Nick stepped away from Jay with a groan. He ran his hands down his face. "Since when did she have a name?"

"Since- since I named her just now." Jay said with a nod. Then he cocked his head to the side to look at Nick curiously, "What's your problem with dogs?"

"I don't have a problem with dogs." Nick said truthfully. It wasn't that he didn't like dogs, it was just that he preferred a quieter environment, sudden loud noises always set him off and made him feel antsy and jumpy. Loud noises only began to spook Nick more after the war, so much that they became overwhelming and all began to sound like gunfire and grenades. Having been around plenty of dogs, Nick knew well enough just how loud their barks could be, especially in such a big place as Jay's home where their barks would only echo and be even louder. "They're just-  _ loud."  _ Mumbled Nick, embarrassedly.

Jay's expression softened with understanding, he gave a small nod and reached out to grab Nick's hand. "Well, I would like to keep her, but if you'll be bothered by her, Nick- I would rather have you than a dog."

While gently squeezing Jay's hand, Nick shook his head. "I won't make you do that." He gave a soft smile. "I'm your partner, not some dictator. I won't keep you from having the things that make you happy."

Sometimes Nick felt embarrassed about his problem with noises, but he was always grateful to Jay and how he always accommodated for him. Like the first time Nick had gone to one of his parties and was deathly surprised by the fireworks. Jay had found him in Jordan's arms, shaking and vomiting in the recesses of the library (Nick learned later that Jay had been looking for him). Instead of being angry at him for ruining the carpet, Jay instead asked if Nick was okay. As soon as Nick was able to choke out that it was the noise of the fireworks, Jay set about putting an end to them as quickly as he could.

Jay just looked at Nick for a moment, then he pulled his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckle. "If you say so… But I'll tell you right now, Nick, I'll train her so she won't bark nearly as much as an average dog."

"Since when do you know how to train a dog?" Nick asked, his smile widening.

Jay returned his smile and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure in all of New York we'll be able to find someone to train her."

Just then, there was the sound of feet on the steps and Nick and Jay broke apart to see Benny, walking down the center staircase with a little dog in a white towel.

A smile lit up Jay's face and he quickly met Benny at the bottom of the stairs, Nick followed along beside him. "How is she doing, Benny?" He asked, quickly taking both the dog and the towl out of the butler's arms and cradling her like a baby against his chest.

"Whimpered the whole time, though she at least smells better now." Said Benny stiffly. "Didn't seem to mind the bath as much as me touching her."

Nick peeked over Jay's shoulder at the dog. She was a little thing with still damp, reddish brown fur and scared looking eyes. She shook softly against Jay's chest, looking around, terrified. It was then that Nick knew that Jay was right, he already felt bad for the dog, had he seen her in her original state he probably would have taken her home on the spot too.

"Can you bring the car 'round to the front?" Nick heard Jay asked and he looked up.

When Benny bowed out of the room, Nick turned to Jay who was gently fawning over the puppy, Lucy. Speaking to her in low, nice tones and gently petting her head.

"What are you getting the car for?" Asked Nick.

Jay looked up, "To go to town of course." He shrugged, letting Lucy sniff at his hand. "Can you drive?"

That only made Nick more confused. "I suppose? Why?"

A smile slit across Jay's face and he leaned in to give Nick a quick kiss on the cheek. "To go to the pet store of course, I don't think I can feed this little lady champagne and orange slices." He shrugged. "I don't have anything that she needs- and I don't know what I need to raise a dog."

With a gentle roll of his eyes, Nick nodded. "And you need me to drive- so you can hold her?" He pointed to Lucy, smiling softly.

"Now you've got the idea, Nick!" Nodded Jay. He gently elbowed Nick, "You're a better driver than me anyways."

"I just follow the speed limit."

"Yes. Better driver. It's too hard for me not to go fast, I like to feel the wind in my hair!"

***

Once Benny brought the car out of the garage for them, Jay made sure that they wasted no time in leaving. He immediately hopped into the passenger side seat of the car and called to Nick eagerly to hurry up.

Nick could only roll his eyes and smile at Jay as he walked to the car at a normal pace. "Have you ever had a dog before?" He asked, opening the driver's side door and getting into the car. He shut the door and started the vehicle up while Jay tightened his hold on Lucy who whimpered loudly with the sudden noise of the engine.

"My family used to have strays on the farm," Jay shrugged, not looking up from Lucy as Nick pulled out of the long drive and turned onto the road. "Never any serious pet though," He looked up, gently petting Lucy who was beginning to accept his touch happily.

With an understanding nod, Nick gave a quick glance to Jay. "My family was the same way." He tapped his fingers on the wheel, "Though, oddly enough, my father had a special fondness for one of the stray cats around our place and would always feed it."

In Jay's arms, Lucy started to cautiously nose the air. The top of the car was down and blew her fur back, but she didn't seem to mind since she was safely against Jay's chest. Jay smiled. "Do you prefer cats, then?" He asked.

Shrugging, Nick kept his eyes on the road. "They're quiet. But I've never really- been around them much."

"Maybe there'll be kittens at the pet store then." Said Jay, hopefully.

"Your house is going to turn into an animal sanctuary," Nick said under his breath, grinning. "I don't think I know where the pet store is. You're going to have to tell me where to go."

And so, the couple drove to the pet store with the little dog. Jay was dead horrible at giving directions, he kept getting distracted by talking to Lucy and forgetting when to tell Nick to turn. Finally, after turning around a few times, they arrived at the pet store and parked on the side of the road.

"I am never taking directions from you again," Nick sighed, running his hand down his face. He stood by the car, waiting for Jay to get out.

"That's fair," Jay removed the towel from around Lucy and threw it to the floor of the car. The fresh air from the drive had dried her off completely. She gently wagged her tail as Jay stepped out of the car and joined Nick on the sidewalk. "But do you know how to get home without my directions?" He asked, smirking.

As he walked to the door of the pet shop, Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I could manage better on my own than with your help." He teased, opening the door for Jay, who looked playfully affronted but didn't say anything since they were now in a public space and not the comfort of the car.

Nick followed Jay inside and looked around the shop. He had never been inside a pet shop before, but he could guess that the one they were in was most certainly for the upper class pet owners. There was a large cage to his left, filled with a dozen or so small, brightly coloured birds hopping about on little swings and climbing hanging sets of steps. He and Jay both looked around, in awe of everything in the store. Beside the birds there was a large, sectioned off part of the store with a clear wall that houses at least five grown cats; all lounging about on fuzzily coated structures. Then in the rough center of the store, there was an octagonal shaped play-pen structure on the floor, full of mismatched, yipping puppies.

Then there suddenly came a voice that caused Nick and Jay to jump in surprise and Lucy to yelp. "If you need some help, I'm back here!" Shouted someone from deeper inside the store.

Jay shrugged and gave Nick a quick smile before traveling deeper inside the store. "Yes, we need some help with this dog I found."

Nick attempted to stay right behind Jay but kept getting distracted by all of the animals and slowing down. When Jay noticed this, he grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him along to the back of the store where they were met with a middle aged woman, sitting behind a green counter and reading a magazine. She looked up when they approached the counter, dog eared the page of her magazine, and stood up.

The woman was larger and tall, nearly as tall as Jay when she stood up. She had a tired face but her eyes lit up upon seeing the little dog in Jay's arms. "And who's this little guy ya got?" She asked, smiling. 

Discreetly releasing Nick's hand, Jay gently took Lucy away from his chest and sat her on the counter where the pet shop worker immediately began to pet her. "This is Lucy." He said proudly, like he was talking about a child and not a dog. "I found her this morning."

The worker looked up from Lucy and stood up straighter, grinning. "Found her this morning and already named her, huh? You're right pet crazy then." She nodded. "What do you need my help with?"

Laughing softly, Jay pushed back his hair. "I've never actually had a dog before- so I don't know what I need… So whatever I need for her is what I kindly need your help with!"

When the shop worker gave a quick glance to Nick to see if Jay was serious, he nodded, giving her an apologetic look.

"Well-" The woman breathed, "I should be able to help you out. You've got nothing you need?" She asked, looking back at Jay.

"Nothing at all." Jay shook his head.

Nodding, the woman stepped around the counter. Jay took Lucy back into his arms. "The majority of the stuff is in the back, let me get it." She said, opening a grey door at the end of the counter, "Be right back, gents." Then she ducked into the back room.

Once the door was shut, Nick turned to Jay. "We're going to leave here with you having spent a fortune." He sighed, his eyes traveling to the obvious dog in Jay's arms. At least the little thing was beginning to look more sure of herself. Her tail thumped softly against Jay as she rested her head on his arm.

"Well, Nick," Despite them being alone in the store, Jay looked around. "Good thing I have a fortune to spend." Then he grabbed Nick's hand and squeezed it with a smile.

Nick could roll his eyes, "As long as you aren't spending all your money on me. But Lucy is going to be one spoiled pup."

And just as Nick prophesied, they left the pet shop nearly 45 minutes later after the shop worker explained all of the things Jay would need for Lucy, and with Jay having written a check so large that Nick almost fainted at the sum.

The dog Lucy, stayed oblivious to how much of a fuss and how much money was being spent on her. She was too distracted by the two wonderful men who kept exchanging her between their arms and holding her lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since last July and I finally finished it... A large thank you to my partner Lucy for allowing me to use her name for the little dog!!!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!
> 
> Check out this great art that was made for the fic!!!  
>  https://spazz-line.tumblr.com/post/620616040001454080/lucy-and-jay-from-the-adorable-ao3-fic-lucy-by


End file.
